


Wish Granted!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hair Brushing, Love Confessions, M/M, well fur brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Terrible title, I know, but anyway…I know people have played with the idea of Pooka!Jack, but I’d love to see something fluffy between Bunny and Jack in Bunny!form… I dunno, I just think it’s the cutest when they’re both bunnies.Inspired by this cute piece: http://sourgoat.tumblr.com/post/38529875017/i-only-ship-it-if-theyre-both-bunnies-please"Jack makes a wish and gets turned into a pooka. He goes to Bunny for help, but he’ll need to admit just what he wished for before they can get anywhere. Includes brushing because Jack doesn’t know how to have fur.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Wish Granted!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/24/2015.

“Sandy! Fancy seeing you here! You don’t usually drop by, what’s going on?” Bunny glanced around at the many eggs painted with delicate white and blue patterns drying on small stands stuck into the grass surrounding him and debated whether he should make any move to hide them or try to excuse them in some way. With a mental shrug, he decided against it. Sandy probably already knew that he had an utterly ridiculous crush on Jack, and he hadn’t said anything yet. Though the mischievous look on his face as he waved hello didn’t exactly bode well.  
  
A snowflake formed above his head and Bunny’s ears drooped. “Sandy, what did you–I’ve got a reputation to maintain, you know? ‘Specially with Frost. If he knows, I’ll hear no end–”  
  
He stopped as Sandy shook his head vigorously. He looked affronted, then added rabbit ears to the snowflake, and had it drift through a doorway shaped like an egg.  
  
“Jack’s coming _here_? With me on his mind?”  
  
Sandy tilted his hand back and forth. More or less. His grin, if possible, grew even wider.  
  
“When?”  
  
A ringing alarm clock appeared over Sandy’s head.  
  
“What? Now? Criminy, he can’t see–thanks for warning me–can you tell where he’s going to come in? Distract him somehow?”  
  
Sandy looked exaggeratedly thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head and waving goodbye.  
  
After a few sputtered protests which did nothing to stop Sandy from forming his cloud and floating away, Bunny turned back to all his eggs and sighed. He had been waiting for even the slightest bit of encouragement from Jack, at which time he would have made a formal bouquet for him that really meant something, but now…now Jack was going to see all the painted patterns Bunny had made because of him and think he was just obsessed.  
  
And it was going to happen–Bunny perked his ears up as he sensed someone cross into the Warren–right about now.  
  
Something was strange, though. Whoever was in the Warren felt like Jack, and they were nearby, but they weren’t moving like Jack. Jack usually flew in on a gust of icy wind, but this person was walking, slowly.  
  
Bunny leaped over the eggs surrounding him and went to investigate.  
  
In a minute or two, he peered out of a thicket and was astonished to see, making his way down a path towards Bunny’s home, a slender male pooka with disgracefully messy snow-white fur. He was moving so slowly and awkwardly because he had tied a blue sweatshirt and brown pants around himself to cover his lower body.  
  
Well, Bunny had been around for a long time, and he knew enough that even if there was no way of telling how a situation had come to be, there was no use in denying what it apparently was. No real pooka would have wandered around looking like that, but since he had Jack’s clothes…  
  
Well, he probably shouldn’t jump out in front of him from the trees.  
  
In a few moments, he was bounding down the path, making as much noise as possible, coming up to the probably-not-always-a-pooka.  
  
“Welcome to the Warren,” he said with a small smile.  
  
The other pooka looked mortified. “Bunny, I…it’s me, Jack, I don’t know how this happened, I don’t know what to do, I…” he looked down. “I came here for help.”  
  
All right. So, yes, this _was_ Jack, as he had thought when he saw the clothes. Jack, looking better than ever. Uh-oh. Yeah, despite the ridiculous attempt at clothing and the messy fur, Jack was definitely a pretty-boy pooka. And now he wanted Bunny’s help and was–uh-oh again–not looking down at the ground anymore, but looking at him with big pleading blue eyes.  
  
“I–uh–sure, I’ll do whatever I can,” Bunny managed to say. “Let’s…let’s go back to my house.”  
  
Jack nodded, though he made a face. “I forgot how big this place was.”  
  
“What’s the problem? It’s pretty close, if you run.” He really wanted to run with Jack. “Maybe you’ll even be able to keep up,” he added. He no longer had any idea if he was succeeding in sounding casual at all.  
  
Jack perked up for a moment before falling back to awkwardness. “I can’t run in these.” He gestured to the clothes.  
  
“Of course not,” Bunny said. This wasn’t the same as Jack being naked around him as a person. No, that’s right, it was even better. Don’t even think about that. “So take them off. You’ve got fur now.”  
  
Jack frowned. “Well, okay, if you think it’s no big deal.” He sounded irritated, but Bunny could hardly spare a thought as to why, because it was a big deal, and Jack’s unobstructed lines were the best thing he had ever seen.  
  
“Yeah…exactly,” Bunny said, glad that Jack probably couldn’t read the tells that signaled he was both very nervous and lying.  
  
The run to Bunny’s home was short, which was good, because otherwise Bunny was fairly sure he would have injured himself running into something because he was too busy looking at Jack (who took up pooka running very quickly, had even smiled despite the weird situation, and was still followed by a cool breeze smelling of fresh snow).  
  
Considering that he had seen Sandy not too long ago, Bunny found himself wondering more and more if this wasn’t simply a really, really good dream.  
  
“So, you said you had something to help,” Jack said.  
  
“To be precise, I said I would try to help,” Bunny said, trying not to watch the movement of Jack’s chest as he recovered from the run. “I’ve got an idea of one bit of help I can give, but anything else, we’re going to need to talk.”  
  
Jack looked really worried again, but nodded. “What’s that first bit of help?”  
  
“Two seconds,” Bunny said. When he returned with a brush, Jack only looked confused.  
  
“Is that a magic brush?”  
  
“No, it’s one of my brushes. Jack, I don’t know how long you’ve been wearing that form, but…you could do with a brush.”  
  
“How’s that supposed to help?”  
  
“It’ll–” let me get my paws all over you “–calm you down, and maybe then you’ll be able to think better about how you ended up looking like this.”  
  
“Uh…” Jack looked at the brush with what Bunny thought was really unreasonable terror. “You’re going to brush me?”  
  
Good point. He really shouldn’t be taking advantage of the situation like this. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t presume.”  
  
“No!” Jack said. “I mean…you know how all this fur is supposed to look. I just didn’t think you would want…maybe you should just do my back? That’s simple, right?”  
  
Simple. Right.  
  
Maybe it should have been simple, but Bunny wanted to do this right, and that meant slow and careful. And Jack’s fur was so soft, and when Bunny got it shining it caught every little bit of light. And Jack wasn’t used to pookan grooming, so he kept unconsciously _shivering_ with pleasure. And basically, Bunny was going to make a suggestion he’d regret if he didn’t find something else to think about, and soon. Something to talk about. Something to distract him from the fact that Jack really had calmed down with the brushing. He’d grown quiet, and even purred for a little bit before stopping in surprise.  
  
Bunny was going to die. Or have to plan some truly spectacular revenge on Sandy, if this was just a dream.  
  
“So, Jack. When did this happen? What were you doing?”  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything,” Jack said muzzily. “I was just hanging out at night and thinking about random things, and then, bam! I’m a bunny. I kind of freaked out, to be honest. There was a lot of wind–that’s why you’ve got to do all this brushing, really. I saw Sandy, and then I decided I’d better come to the Warren as soon as I could, because you’re the only other bunny I know I could talk to. Thanks for…for this. For not making fun of me.”  
  
Bunny laughed a little. “Well, I could have. What was with the clothes? You can make new ones, can’t you?”  
  
Jack tensed. “I just…didn’t feel like I should show up to the Warren naked.” He paused. “Actually, I’m still not sure I should be at the Warren naked.”  
  
“You still feel that way, even with the fur? And you still don’t want me to get the rest of you? I could make you look almost presentable.” Bunny casually ran the brush down his arm.  
  
“Honestly?” Jack scooted away from Bunny a little bit, and looked over his shoulder at him. “I feel more naked than I’ve ever been. Except that I need to tell you something before you do any more brushing, even if I really like it. And also because. Um, okay. So. I wasn’t _really_ just thinking random things right before I turned into a bunny. The moon was out, so I was thinking about being a Guardian, and then the Guardians, and then…you, in particular. And I…uh…made a wish.”  
  
Bunny’s heart raced. “What did you wish?”  
  
Jack took a deep breath. “I wished I could look good to you because I really like you but how could you think of me that way when I wasn’t even a bunny and was I weird? But then when this happened I didn’t know what to do and when I came here you were still all casual and so I don’t think it worked and I don’t know how to undo this wish because I don’t even know who granted it but I think whoever did is a real jerk because I never expected to be a bunny and I don’t know how to be one. And that’s what happened.”  
  
“Well.” Bunny leaned closer to Jack. “I guess I ought to win an acting award.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Bunny shrugged. “You do look good to me, Jack. Really good, even if you’re still pretty scruffy right now. But I was already pretty barmy over you before you became a pooka, so whoever granted your wish might still be a jerk.”  
  
“Really?” Jack stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
Bunny sighed. “When Sandy warned me you were coming here, I was in the middle of painting all these eggs with blue and white patterns–they’re just a little way from here, actually, you would have seen them if you’d flown up to me. I was trying to figure out how to hide them because it was just obvious and embarrassing.”  
  
Jack smiled softly and Bunny just wanted to nuzzle him, or maybe jump into the air. “You’re just a marshmallow behind that tough outside, aren’t you?”  
  
“You are what you eat,” Bunny said dryly. “Can I finish brushing you now?”  
  
“I still feel really naked,” Jack said.  
  
“Nothing embarrassing’s going to happen if you keep your hands on the grass,” Bunny said, starting on a shoulder. “And if I stick to brushing.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. But what if…no that’s too fast I just…I really like you, Bunny.”  
  
“The subject isn’t closed,” Bunny said quietly. “Come here.” He pulled Jack into his lap so he could start brushing his chest. “Sure I thought you looked good before, but it’s… _really_ nice to see you this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: this was very cute. :)


End file.
